


Until i fall

by mistress_shiny



Category: Inception
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur seeks Eames out to try to recapture something that was lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until i fall

**Author's Note:**

> Auction fic for [](http://zoemargaret.livejournal.com/profile)[**zoemargaret**](http://zoemargaret.livejournal.com/)   As always thanks to [](http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/)**portraitofafool**  for the cheerleading

**Title:** Until i fall  
 **Fandom:** inception  
 **Pairing:** Arthur  & Eames  
 **Rating/Warnings(if any):** NC17  
 **Word Count:** 3025  
 **Notes:** Auction fic for [](http://zoemargaret.livejournal.com/profile)[**zoemargaret**](http://zoemargaret.livejournal.com/)    I'm sorry it's so late. As always thanks to [](http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/profile)**portraitofafool**  for the cheerleading  
 **Summary:**  
.

Just after Cobb’s job that Eames finds himself sitting in the bar of an airport hotel, two flights from LA, sinking gin & tonics with half a dozen other lonely travelers, each staring into their drink as though it held the secrets of the universe.  
Eames knows he’s no different to them, sure he may be a internationally renowned thief, (if you ask the right people) and the best damn forger in the dream business (ask other people, it’s a smaller group), but he’s still sitting here alone. There’s no one waiting for him to come home and he’s not even sure where home is anymore, he’d shipped his few possessions in Mumbai into a storage locker with a long lease. Inception had been a risk, he didn’t want to leave an apartments worth of belongings to fester in Mumbai’s stinking damp for months on end in case something went wrong.

Maybe he should get back to old Blighty , he may not actually be from London, but the crowded city suited him. He tapped out an email on his phone, asking his agent to air out the house in Paddington. The last tenants had moved out a month ago, a spring clean and it would be livable again.

He’d just hit send when a familiar silhouette entered the bar. Eames stiffened, he couldn’t think of a pleasant reason Arthur would just show up like this, he got to his feet, tension coiled in his limbs.  
He sat down again when Arthur approached the bar and ordered a drink. Arthur didn’t waste time with ordering drinks when there was a problem. So maybe this was a job offer, or heaven forbid a social call.  
Eames remembered when Arthur would actually do that, just show up at his doorstep, bottle of wine in hand and they’d empty it and usually a few others. They didn’t talk much, there wasn’t much need, shared experiences made silences between them comfortable. The knowledge that they could talk if they wanted to seemed to be a good substitute for actually talking. Occasionally they’d end up in bed together, all limbs and laughing kisses. It hadn’t been a relationship, it hadn’t been anything really but it’s absence still left Eames with a dull ache  
Then Mal died. Arthur had become distant, cold, the calculated creature that he’d always been in the field now ruled his personal life and Eames didn’t have a place in that world unless it was to run a job.  
It was like Arthur's emotions were a switch and he’d turned them off so he didn’t have to deal with what Mal left behind. They’d been close, Eames knew that, but he didn’t think he knew how close. Mal’s death had hollowed Arthur out, taken all the genuine smiles and the light touches and buried them somewhere Eames didn’t know how to reach.  
Arthur made a circuitous route to Eames’ table, checking out all their fellow drinkers in a delicate act of surveillance, satisfied the lonely businessmen weren’t an immediate threat he took a seat at Eames’ table.

“I assume this is about a job?” Eames’ voice broke the silence.  
Arthur’s response was in the blink and you’d miss it category, a line creased his forehead for a split second, consternation perhaps? Then it was gone. He took a slow deliberate sip of his drink and Eames had to force himself not to stare at Arthur’s Adam's apple as it bobbed and hid as he swallowed. He balled his hands into fists as his fingers twitched with need. Throughout the job he’d been able to put his feelings aside but now, with hours of flying wearing him thin he found he didn’t have any more time for games.  
Sod this, he thought and rose, downing his drink.  
“My room is 1701, bring a bottle of Merlot.”

————

Eames was barely toeing off his loafers when there was a single knock at the door. Arthur didn’t wait for an invitation as he stepped into the room, pressing the bottle of wine into Eames’ hand.  
“Glasses?” Arthur asked without preamble. Eames paused for a moment then recovered.  
“We have one chipped coffee mug and the glass that holds the toothbrushes.”  
Arthur grimaced.  
“We’ll just have to make do with the bottle then. Couldn’t you have found a nicer hotel?”  
“Well I could have, but a certain someone wanted everyone to keep a low profile.” Eames’ tone was teasing and Arthur’s mouth quirked into a half-smile in response. His smiled broadened as Eames handed him a corkscrew he’d stolen from the bartender, he huffed out a laugh then reached into the pocket of his waistcoat and produced another corkscrew purloined from the other end of the same bar.  
Eames rolled his eyes and handed him the bottle.  
“What a waste of good thievery, next time steal us some glasses love.”  
Arthur removed the cork and tipped the bottle toward Eames in salute before taking a drink.

Arthur relaxed in stages, Eames noted, he removed his jacket and waistcoat after the first sip of wine and unlaced his shoes with care before propping himself against the headboard of the room’s only bed. As the wine dwindled Arthur’s smiles became more frequent as Eames passed sarcastic judgment on the contestants of the reality show that was flickering on the small TV. The show finished and in unspoken agreement they turned the noise off and sat there in the almost dark. Arthur let out a soft sigh and sunk down closer to Eames who by this stage had sprawled himself across three-quarters of the small bed. Eames shirt had disappeared by the time they were two-thirds through the bottle of wine and Arthur found himself distractedly tracing their lines with the tips of his fingers before he realized it.  
Eames reached out and carefully loosened Arthur’s tie, he wasn’t sure how they got here but he was damned if he was going to make any sudden movements or, god forbid, say something, that might startle Arthur into realizing what was happening.

  
In the end it was Arthur who leaned in and pressed his lips to Eames shoulder, his tongue darting out to trace the subtle peaks and valleys of the design.  
Eames knew this dance, and he deftly undid the buttons of Arthur’s shirt pushing it from his shoulders. following his fingers with kisses that sucked and caressed at Arthur’s collarbone. Arthur’s hands found his belt buckle and slid it free then pushed his slacks and boxers down in a swift motion.  
“Off.” he murmured insistently.  
Eames was startled into a laugh.  
“impatient tonight aren’t we love?” as he pulled back from the other man smiling.  
“I watched you swan around in those awful clothes the whole damn job and any time we were alone all I could think of was getting you out of them.” Arthur grinned at him slyly while still tugging at Eames clothing.  
“What? you mean we could have been doing this the whole time?”  
Arthur stilled, his expression darkening.  
“No, we couldn’t have. I couldn’t have.”

  
This time Eames didn’t hesitate, he leaned in and captured Arthur’s bottom lip in his own, cutting off any further explanation.  
“Well now we are here and you can.” his words buzzed between their lips and a thrill rushed through him as Arthur rolled his hips, the soft material of his slacks rubbing along Eames’ hard cock.  
Eames gasped.  
“Oh no no no, you will be ever so cross with me if I leave a mess on those pants. Take them off or I will not be held responsible for my actions.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes and shucked out of his slacks. Eames made a great show of folding them neatly beside the bed before returning his attention to Arthur.  
“Now where were we?”  
Arthur reached out pulled Eames close, hooking with his leg then twisting swiftly until Eames lay flat on his back amidst the disarray of sheets with Arthur straddling his hips..  
Arthur's lips fell on his, the kiss tasted of wine and airport coffee and something indefinably Arthur. Eames’ mouth fell open in a moan of appreciation as Arthur's chest pressed to his. He smoothed his hands over Arthur's hipbones, slipping his hand between them to grasp Arthur's cock. He stroked down the hot length with firm strokes.

  
“Eames, wait…” Arthur's breath cames quickly, “Wait. I need… I want…”  
Eames stilled his hand and nipped at Arthur's neck, delighting as Arthur gasped above him.  
“Tell me, darling, what do you want.” Eames knew his own voice was raw with want, but he didn’t care, This was new, Arthur didn’t usually ask for anything. Sex between them was wordless, like everything else there was a mutual understanding, they didn’t usually need words.  
“I need you inside me.”  
Eames breath caught in his throat and he pulled back looking the other man in the eyes.  
“Are you sure?” his voice was serious, rough with emotion and hesitation.  
“Jesus Eames, I’m not a blushing virgin, I just need to not…” he trailed off the indignation seeping from his voice.  
“I need to not be in control, not here, not tonight.” Eames saw the vulnerability in Arthur's eyes. He’d been holding it together for so long, keeping Cobb from following Mal into the abyss and,in turn, shutting himself off from his emotions.  
Eames reached up and stroked a thumb down Arthur’s cheek then swiped it across his lips.  
“I can do that.” He said, his eyes full of all the things he couldn’t say. _I can do anything, I’m here, I’ve always been here, waiting._

  
Eames pulled Arthur down turning him until he held Arthur's back against him, enfolding him in warmth. Caressing fingers skimming his hips, the hollow of his waist. A small giggle escaped Arthur as Eames’ fingers brush underneath his ribs and Eames smiled against his back.  
“Ticklish?” he asked, a hundred pleasant tortures implied in his tone.  
“Never.” Arthur replied.  
Eames moved his fingers lightly over the spot again and Arthur doubled over, his breath coming in gasps. Eames pressed harder and Arthur arched backward, wriggling and writhing against him. Eames nipped hard at his shoulder and Arthur stilled with a shudder.  
“Fuck”  
Eames wasn’t sure if it was a curse or a plea as he pulled Arthur tight against him and mouthed at the spot he’ d just bitten. Teeth scraping against flesh and his hands slid down between them. His cock pressed firmly against Arthur's ass and he found him self pulling Arthur in tight, driving his aching cock along the smooth cleft of Arthur's backside.  
He slid his hand along the back of Arthur's thigh nudging it forward then sliding his hand back his fingers just brushing against Arthur's puckered hole.  
Arthur gasped and push backward but Eames wasn’t going to be rushed. He pulled his mouth reluctantly from Arthur's shoulder pausing for only a second to admire the spreading stain that now marked Arthur's perfect skin.

He pressed another kiss against the top of Arthur's spine and then again just millimeters further down. His progress slow and thorough he mouthed his way slowly down Arthur's back.  
Arthur barely moved a millimeter as Eames mouth set his skin on fire, desire rushed through him as Eames paused at the base of his spine.  
“Oh god don’t stop.” He gasped out before he could think not to.  
Eames nipped at his tail-bone and the small pain lashed though him setting his senses screaming.  
“You need to learn a little patience love.” Eames bit down again and Arthur's hissed. Eames hand snaked over Arthur's hip, fingers caressing at the juncture of thigh and groin before brushing up over Arthur's sac, pausing as they found Arthur's fingers tight around the bases of his own cock.  
“Now now love, who said you could touch yourself.”  
“I wasn’t aware I needed permission Mr Eames.” Arthur's voice breaks on the last word as Eames wraps his fingers around Arthur's own and guides them upward in a smooth stroke.  
“ Well now you know. Be a dear and hold on to a pillow or something, we can’t have you getting over stimulated.” He rasped out, the words rough as the stubble brushing Arthur’s skin.

He waited, and after a moment Arthur reluctantly complied, raising his hands to tangle them in the blankets.  
Eames hummed his approval.  
“Now where was I…”  
He skimmed his lips over the ripe curve of Arthur's buttocks until he again found his cleft. Wet kisses followed as he spread Arthur's cheek or better access, his tongue dipping and swirling, as Arthur whimpered quietly above him.  
God Eames was so proud of him, he was so vulnerable like this, and yet he trusted Eames, right here and now he trusted Eames to give him what he needed. Eames pressed his lips against Arthur's tight hole and sucked gently before swiping across it with the flat of his tongue, he pressed lower, laving Arthur's perineum before returning to lick and suck at the tight pink ring of muscle. Arthur shook above him and pushed down, his hole fluttering and contracting as Eames tongue fucked it. Eames’ fat tongue pushed deep inside Arthur and Arthur’s breath came in short gasps as he struggled to form words.  
“Ple..fuck.. Please Eames… god”  
Eames slowed pressing kisses to the Arthur's hole as it spasmed wildly. Arthur made a soft keening sound at the loss of his tongue but that lowered to a moan as Eames replaced his tongue with a finger slick with lube. He pressed in slowly, but Arthur was impatient again a bore down hard, his tight hole swallowing Eames finger easily.  
“More.” He choked out. Eames couldn’t bring himself to deny Arthur this time and he withdrew only to press another finger inside Arthur. He curled his fingers slightly and felt Arthur jump as they brushed his prostate.

  
“Fuck!’ Arthur cursed as Eames began to set an unrelenting pace, his fingers pressing against Arthur's prostate with every stroke.  
“Eames please. Let me touch…”  
“No no love, not yet, I’m going to make you scream before you come.”  
Arthur let out a small cry as Eames pressed a third finger inside him, his tongue licking at the inflamed skin around Arthur's stretched hole.  
Arthur cried out again as Eames withdrew and then stiffened in anticipation as Eames slid upward and pressed the tip of his well lubed cock against the still spasming ring of Arthur’s anus.  
“Tell me you want this love.” Eames breath was hot against his ear.  
“I want this.” Arthur gasped out.  
“Tell me what you want.”  
“I want you to fuck me. I need…” He trailed off.  
“Oh I know what you need.” Eames pressed forward as his words caressed Arthur's skin, and Arthur's ass closed like a vice around his stiff cock. Eames stilled for a moment before pressing in to the hilt. Arthur moaned and the sound traveled straight to Eames’ balls, wrapping around them as he began to fuck Arthur's perfect ass.  
Spilling from Arthur's mouth was an unintelligible stream of what sounded like begging mixed with curse and gasping, sobbing breaths.

  
Finally Eames reached around, grasping Arthur's leaking cock he began to stroke. Arthur's moans were loud as Eames began to thrust harder, with long sure strokes as he was enveloped by the hot tight wetness of Arthur's well rimmed asshole. He timed his stokes perfectly, his hand at the base of Arthur's cock pressing Arthur backward as he impaled him on his long stiff member, grinding in to press hard against Arthur's prostate with the tip of his cock. Three more strokes like this, his cock buried to the hilt in Arthur's sweet tight ass. Then Arthur was crying out, his cock spurting hot jets of come over Eames’ hand. Arthur's release called his own and Eames bit down on Arthur's already bruised shoulder as he filled him with his come.

————

The sound of the shower woke Eames the next morning and he smiled in remembrance at the night before. Arthur had stayed curled in his arms until they had both drifted off to sleep.  
Arthur emerged from the bathroom with a towel slung low around his waist, droplets of water still clinging to his body as he ran the towel though his hair. He looked up at Eames and smiled slightly.  
“Good Morning Mr Eames.”  
“Good Morning Darling.” Eames answering smile held none of the lecherous tone he usually favored Arthur with when he used that word.  
“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me that?” Arthur’s tone was teasing as he crossed the room to stand beside the bed.  
Eames’ eyes twinkled with mirth as he tugged at Arthur’s towel, pulling him in closer to the bed. Arthur ceded to the implied request and sunk down onto the bed next to him, propping his head on his hand so he could stare down at Eames.  
Eames pushed himself up until their lips met in a slow, languid kiss. His heart swelling as he felt Arthur’s lips curve into a smile against his.  
“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you smile?” he replied.

  
A flicker of uncertainty crossed Arthur’s features.  
“What’s next Eames?” he asked.  
They were dancing around each other again, but Eames wasn’t going to let him get away so easily this time.  
“Breakfast.”  
Arthur arched an eyebrow at him.  
“Breakfast?”  
“Yes. You don’t usually stay for breakfast when we do this and I know this little place in Paddington where they make fabulous waffles.” Eames knew he was taking a gamble now.  
“You want to have breakfast in London?” Arthur allowed himself a small smile.  
“Well if we get on a plane in the next few hours we’ll be there in time for breakfast.”  
Arthur leaned in and dropped a light kiss to his lips before pulling away. Eames held his breath.  
“You shower, I’ll call the airline.”  
Eames pulled him down for a deeper kiss. The shower, and London, could wait.


End file.
